When The Tables Turn
by Teme of the year
Summary: Konoha's history will always remain rouge ever since the Uchiha's successful coup d'etat. As Konoha is soon transformed into a dictatorship, Naruto must lead the revolution alongside his young friends. When nominated to seduce his previous best friend, he must do what he can for Konoha. Though what happens when a easy lie blossoms into young love? NARUSASU-SNS-YAOI Enjoy! Mature
1. When the tables turn

**Hello, hello! Another fanfic idea that's been invading my brain! Even…though…I promise I wouldn't start…another…till I finish…I will go down with this ship…heh…**

 **THOUGH I SHALL WARN YEE!**

 **This won't be a consistently updated story, just when I find the time, but I will finish it. Hopefully. Though this story hasn't been crazily planned out like most of my stories are, so yup. Let's see how this goes!**

 **Though here we go!**

Itachi was quiet. There wasn't much that he could say. There was something kind about the silence at that moment. A peace that he knew he wouldn't get to sit in anymore. Though perhaps that made that silence cruel; taunting him, berating him. Perhaps he deserved it. He'd been preparing for the screams to come for some time now, so the pain coursing through him would hopefully be numbed. Nightmares of such sights plagued him, though alternatively, maybe they served as dreams that readied his mind for the future destruction. In whatever way, Itachi had to accept the fate dealt to the others. Though Itachi wondered who was truly at fault. It'd be too easy to blame the hokage, even easier would be the council. For those reasons alone, maybe he should bare that burden. He had already gone this far, why not more?

"Itachi" A stern voice voiced, a ruthlessly cold, but familiar tone Itachi had become acquainted with.

"Father" Itachi responded, his emotions stricken away in natural defence. He stood in his anbu uniform, the immaculate armour soon be stained.

"Come with me, we've much to discuss" Fugaku stated, turning and walking away, obvious expectation for Itachi to follow. Itachi watched him for a few moments. A part of him wanted to start his mission. He didn't want Sasuke here for this. The sooner, the better. Though in his awaiting moments of insanity, who knows what he may expose Sasuke to. His control had greatly weakened since Shisui's eyes had closed on him. Itachi soundlessly sighed; it would only be polite, he supposed, to humour his father for one last lecture.

So Itachi followed his father; his eyes going over every crack of the house, every slither of life, every small mark of his childhood. Coincidently, he passed the ledge that he measured Sasuke against. Memories passed before his eyes of Sasuke's pinkened expression when begging Itachi to measure him once more. Desperate to grow, to be more. Every inch marked would bring a light to Sasuke's face. Such a sweet memory now tainted with a heavy heart.

"Sit" Fugaku calmly instructed, kneeling in his usual position as Itachi faced him, replicating the position. The consistent unease remained. Fugaku's embedded frown served deeper than usual. "I'm disappointed" Fugaku stated without emotion. It was words that were new to Itachi's ears, but it affected him very little. "For my own son to commit treason against the Uchiha" Fugaku continued.

 _Ah…_ Itachi realised, _So, he's figured it out...?_ Itachi thought, his expression unchanging. Itachi wasn't curious on how Fugaku found out, it was pointless to care. Itachi struggled to care now. His heart remaining the same tempo. There was no fear nor relief. Fugaku was akin to him, no ire or fury consumed him.

"I'd ask for the reason, but there isn't one" Fugaku spoke uninterestingly, "I'm unaware of what you hoped to achieve by betraying us, but that's irrelevant now" Fugaku ignored, but Itachi's internal numbing acted for him. "Though your loyalties lie elsewhere, the love you have for your brother will act as your decision" Fugaku informed, causing Itachi to react. What had Sasuke to do with this? He was to be spared, he knew Fugaku was aware of this. Anyone could see that Itachi was prepared to sacrifice everything for his beloved brother. "That is, if you wish for him to live" Fugaku trailed over, Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"What have you done?" Itachi questioned, his father was a tactician. A man that took pride in his preparation. So what had he prepared for Sasuke?

"Put in place an insurance for this clan" Fugaku answered, but Itachi's hands gripped his clothing tighter.

" **What?** " Itachi grinded out, his emotion running wild with violent thuds. Fugaku seemed unthreatened, with good reason Itachi knew.

"It's been confirmed that if the coup d'état fails, then a chain link of assassins is to be activated under a series of villages" Fugaku began, looking Itachi in the eyes as he spoke the next sentence, "All on Sasuke's life" Fugaku revealed, Itachi's body was noticeably stiff to the point of shaking. "You can proceed with your plan, though I should inform you of the consequences" Fugaku offered rhetorically, the mock was clear in that empty voice. "The assassins will be activated, one will go after Sasuke until he dies, if the assassin fails then another shall go, then another, then another, it'll be an endless supply that'll cause Sasuke to live in a constant fear, even if his big brother _is_ protecting him" Fugaku listed, Itachi's head lowered once he understood his father's intentions, "Alternatively, you could take Sasuke away from this place, but be hunted by every village as missing nin, and with those assassins it'll be difficult to cope" Fugaku finished.

"What do you want?" Itachi pushed out, swearing he heard an amused scoff.

"You've gone down a foolish path, Itachi, but you can work out what I require of you" Fugaku responded, his insulting tone making Itachi tremble with strong emotion. "The movement is tonight, you know your objective" Fugaku stated, as if speaking of the recent weather. Itachi stood. He turned and walked towards the door, sliding it open before stopping.

"Where will Sasuke be during this?" Itachi questioned, not wanting his little brother to experience the massacre of tonight. The blood that would paint the village crimson should not stain his brother's face. His eyes too young, too innocence.

"By my side as he watched the leaf ninja perish" Fugaku informed, Itachi turning his head with narrowed eyes. Though Fugaku had already a war scroll in front of him and was occupied with that. "You're lucky he isn't fighting"

"He's eight"

"He's ready" Fugaku retorted, lifting his eyes to meet Itachi's incensed ones, "He'll be there when history is being made" Fugaku professed, his tone dropping into even colder territory, "He's no longer your little brother, but now the son of the Uchiha clan leader" Fugaku declared.

Itachi though that while he may have saved Sasuke's life, he had also lost it.

x/x

The tormented screeches kept Itachi's ears ringing ran riot through the village. Each echoing and embedding themselves within Itachi's memory. He didn't need his sharingan to forever remember this. The sky was blackened with a thick, thunderous cloak of darkness. Tinged with a bloody red, though the sky may just be reflecting the village itself. Bloodshed was the only sight for miles as Itachi stood atop the mountain. The innocents running in fear against the ominous thumping of the Uchiha army. Proud and strong in their march. Like fire burning paper, the leaf had no chance against the Uchiha. Overwhelmed, overpowered. They had no flicker of hope.

Though the worst aspect of this horror show was Sasuke by his side. Itachi glanced down at his little brother. Eyes wides, eyes terrified. His sweet eight-year old brother, trembling at the massacre before him. Splatters of blood sprayed across the walls, bodies hitting the floor, the glint of stained weapons. All of which Itachi had hoped to spare Sasuke from, though no amount of brotherly consoling would remove this from Sasuke's remembrances. Though even now Itachi couldn't utter a word of explanation to Sasuke, their father stood between them. Something Itachi was sure to become a regularity.

"Sasuke" Fugaku began, but Sasuke's eyes locked onto the bloody scene before him. "Witness the pure power of the Uchiha, we've been underestimated and disrespected for generations" Fugaku continued while Itachi watched Sasuke hold his tears back, "Son, one day this army shall be under your control as well as the village" Fugaku stated, sparing Itachi a look to convey that he had disowned him. That Sasuke was now his new heir. Itachi wasn't sure how to feel. Sasuke gazed up at his brother, a scared look in his eyes. Though Fugaku intervened, "No, Sasuke, look to me now" Fugaku ordered, confusing Sasuke as he did what he was told, "I am now the one you turn to, rely on me" Fugaku insisted with a small smile. Itachi twitched, but Sasuke's eyes lit up. Kind words and even a smile from his father was rare.

"Y-Yes, father" Sasuke nodded, all attention now on Fugaku. Who relished in Itachi's pained expression.

"Now" Fugaku began, his eyes flashing into those bloodthirsty powers of his. "Let's go visit the Hokage" Fugaku practically rumbled. Sasuke hadn't picked up on the meaning, but Itachi was fully aware of the implications.

He just hoped that the mercy within his veins were from his father's side.

 **Do not chop my head off.**

 **I know I shouldn't start a new story, but I feel like it'll give me a bit more excitement when writing. This one isn't going to be very long, like…20 chapters maybe? That's the plan, it should definitely be finished before the year ends. So there's that, also, I will go down with this ship is coming along and will be posted in a few weeks, but until then! Moshi Mosh!**

 **(Oh, and tell me what you guys think of this story? Interesting, neh?)**


	2. The carvings of a village

**Hello once more! I have returned,** _ **even though I should be working on my other story…**_

 **Hahaha shut up.**

 **Though here is the next one, probably longer than the last. But it is unchecked, so there will be some mistakes.**

 **Here we go!**

Naruto was huddled against his father, the screams of the Konoha people piercing his eardrums and riddling him with fear. Minato was silent as he remained stood in front of the window. Watching from the Hokage office as the massacre took over. Naruto wasn't shielded from the onslaught, his tear-filled eyes filled with scared questions. Why would someone do this? Why do such cruel things? Who would do this?

"D-Dad?" Naruto sniffled, looking up to see Minato's pained expression. He signed before kneeling to face his crying son.

"Naruto, things are going to be very different from now on" Minato informed, caressing Naruto's young face.

"Different?" Naruto repeated, Minato nodded.

"Yes, and whatever happens, remember to stay a good person" Minato responded, his hand trembled slightly, "There are going to be times that you'll feel full of hatred and spite, but do not let those emotions take over and remember the good person you are" Minato lectured, looking back over the bloodshed. "Everybody wants to rule the world" Minato stated before looking back at Naruto, "And sometimes, they do" Minato added.

"Like now?" Naruto asked, the clanking of weapons still on-going in the background.

"Yes, like now" Minato nodded, "But no matter what happens, Naruto, always remember to be a good person" Minato said significantly. Naruto hadn't a chance to response as the doors had been swung open. Minato stood and expectantly saw Fugaku, along with his own sons. Minato sighed as the tense air settled in. "We had an agreement" Minato pointed out, his tone not upset in anyway.

"Yes, but the Uchiha find better ones for ourselves" Fugaku responded, his eyes watching Minato like a hawk.

"If you plan to carry this out, at least not in front of my son" Minato requested, Fugaku made a small noise before speaking.

"I don't intend to kill you, Minato, not unless you give me reason for doing so" Fugaku answered, "I value the friendship we've shared over the years, even more so your attempts to recognise my clan" Fugaku admitted, "Because of this, you and your family can live a comfortable life, as long as you respect me" Fugaku explained, Minato was quiet before looking over to Naruto.

"Remember what I told you, Naruto" Minato instructed before calmly removing his Hokage cloak and folding it. Placing it on the desk and turning around.

"You know what to do" Fugaku stated. Minato stared at him for a moment before kneeling before Fugaku and bowing his head. Naruto gasped slightly, so did Sasuke. So confused and shocked at Minato's submission. Minato's eyes looked up and caught a glimpse of the boys' expressions. Sasuke was perplexed and somewhat ashamed. Itachi was apologetic and heartbroken. Fugaku just had calm eyes, not filled with satisfaction or mirth. "This is for the best, Minato" Fugaku reasoned, looking over outside the window, "I promise to take care of Konoha"

That was the last thing Fugaku ever said to Minato. As they left the Hokage office and didn't look back. Kushina was filled with anger. Wanting to go out and fight everyone away, but her family became the priority. She didn't want Naruto to be motherless. So she just held onto her young child. Giving a sad gaze to Kushina as they waited out the horror.

The next four years were the biggest to Konoha. For everyone.

 **Year One**

The academy was destroyed. Any trace of ninja training was gone. Fugaku claimed to the people that they needed to be united under one fighting machine. And so, the Uchiha Institute of Superiority was built in place of the academy, nick-named the UIE. Every room was a room for training. All instructors were Uchiha and the following rules applied. Any previous or aspiring ninja were to now to be re-trained in the UIE. Though anyone of Uchiha blood was separately trained and were given harsher treatment. Ninjas were forced to wither re-train or quit entirely. Any others that wanted to join were free to do so, other than that, it was a soldier producing institution. It caused the people to worry.

Why did they need to prepare for so much? Was there a war approaching? This apprehension only grew within the village, though it was squashed when Fugaku reassured the people that there was no oncoming war. He explained that it was only to protect the people, that no other village would ever attempt to invade them. It seemed like a pipe dream, but Fugaku openly admitted to giving away all Konoha secrets to the other villages in return for peace. People were outraged that the village's secrets were leaked (even though they didn't know what kind of secrets), but Fugaku had pointed out that with the new government, the secrets had no more significance. There was still unease within the village, but as no threats from other villages arose through-out the year, people were soon settling.

Naruto was only nine at the time, so he only remembered the key parts, but he recollected how he had to move. Their previously large establishment was now a humble home. It wasn't terrible, but the change was a little too much for Naruto. They had settled in quickly, using the majority of their money for bills, food and…well, that's it. They couldn't afford anything else. Most people couldn't anymore since all the money when into the UIE. Now to mention the prices of everything shot up. It was hard, but they had to do it. The first year was the hardest, but Naruto would admit that it got better in the second year.

 **Year Two**

Any and all jobs were now registered. Anyone who wanted to apply for a job had to make sure that the position hadn't already been filled. Though any political jobs were Uchiha only. Naruto had to go to the UIE, he was too young to even get a job. Besides, he had been a ninja in training, he had to go. It felt strange in the UIE; it was grey, cold and imposing. He felt comforted by the friends he held there, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Sakura. All his other friends had either been taken away or ran away from Konoha. People like Neji, Hinata and Choji were long gone. It upset Naruto, but there was nothing he could do. Though there was _one_ friend that he was clueless about…

Sasuke. Ever since that night, Naruto hadn't got to play or have fun with Sasuke like they used to. He missed his best friend, the adventures they would go on. All of it disappeared with Sasuke. Now don't get Naruto wrong, he had certainly _seen_ him. Sasuke was next to Fugaku for every single speech. He also saw him around the UIE sometimes, but he was always lead off by highly skilled Uchihas, who were privately teaching him. Sasuke never looked at him. It was something he had noticed. Anytime their paths would cross, Sasuke would pretend he wasn't there and carry on. It pissed Naruto off like hell, but there was nothing he could do. He couldn't attack him. Even if he could _somehow_ defeat the child prodigy, he would be instantly arrested by the Uchiha police and who knows what would happen. Though Naruto didn't want to _attack_ him, he just wanted to talk to him. Just once.

It was pointless to think about, so Naruto began to let go that year. Accepting that he would no longer have his best friend by his side, so opted out of feeling miserable about it. He didn't want to be the only one feeling like this, so he wouldn't care, just like Sasuke. He didn't even want to be a ninja anymore, he'd rather just become a farmer like his father or look after animals like his mother. Either would be better than getting a depressing glimpse of Sasuke every few weeks. Though things seemed to be working out for Sasuke. Everyone heard about how the 10-year-old got his own team to lead. It was surprising, but it turned out that Sasuke was of an incredibly high skill now.

It was because of that that Naruto felt so distant from him.

 **Year Three**

This had been a good year, for everyone. More like _amazing_. While the tension was always there, it seemed that Fugaku was intending to keep his promise to Minato about taking care of Konoha. He made a public speech about a new policy they were ushering in. The Equal Distribution Act (EDA). The concept was that everyone in Konoha would be provided shelter, food and water for free. So no longer would homelessness, starvation or poverty exist. The catch? The Uchiha would abolish the currency, meaning that Konoha would become a state of trade. If you wanted something, you traded for it. Its simplicity scared a few people off, but with this new policy everyone would be happier.

Naruto certainly was. He was young, but he knew that everything the Uchiha did, was usually for themselves. Though the EDA saved a lot of people. It was times like these that he saw his father smiling. Stating that Fugaku wasn't completely a power hungry-driven dictator. Kind or not, Fugaku was a dictator now. All voting had ceased and the position of the village leader would be bestowed upon Sasuke. There of course was opposition, but Fugaku cleverly solved that. He implemented tokens that were valuable for Uchiha trade. Uchiha clothing, food and items could be bought with those tokens. All desirable perks to the Konoha people as Uchiha products were naturally of a higher quality. How to earn them? Simple, just successfully report any crime, disobedience or rebellion against the Uchiha crest. While it greatly benefitted the Uchiha's control over the people, everyone was now suspicious over everyone. Naruto's parents lost good friends due to the paranoia, Naruto was just happy to be 11-years-old, as the paranoia didn't affect him and his friends.

Though this was a life-changing year for both Naruto and Sasuke. For Naruto, Jiraiya had taken it upon himself to train Naruto in secret. It was difficult hiding it from prying eyes, but they managed to do so safely. Naruto was always improving and had even learnt the basics of the rasengan. His battle skills had vastly improved, while the UIE _did_ teach him well, his strengths lied with Jiraiya. Sasuke was moving up in the world as well. The tokens were Sasuke's suggestion, their successfulness caused Fugaku immense pride. Resulting in Sasuke being invited to the clan meetings. Even Itachi wasn't allowed to join in on those, but Fugaku had trusted Sasuke to enter and express his own opinions and ideas. It was an amazing experience, though he never knew what was coming the next year…

 **Year Four**

This year would bring us to the present day. People often call this the year of the smoke, even though they were only half way through it. Because of what happened at the start of the year. Fugaku had ordered all books, scrolls, pamphlets and propaganda that supported democracy, communism and revolutionary be burned. Everyone watched the fire that survived for three days, the _very_ clear opinions of these materials were banned and so people were now ruled by the fear. While life had gotten easier, it had also been like walking on eggshells. The Uchiha had gone ahead and made their own propaganda, which in turn _terrified_ the people. Lectures that promised chaos and war if they returned to the old ways, religious figures banning any rebellion and the posters that were often see around nowadays.

" _Two wolves and a sheep vote on what to eat for dinner, what do_ _ **you**_ _think happened?"_

" _Voting for democracy is voting for the poverty"_

" _If we return to the past mistakes, we return to war"_

These were the fear tactics used and they worked. Any rebellion was squashed and flicked away like the scum on an old boot. So people didn't say anything either due to fear of returning to struggle or the fear of getting caught. Naruto was walking pass one of them now. The 'scary' figure of democracy that was trying to hurt the tiny family. Naruto didn't know what to think of it. His parents didn't comment on it enough to establish an opinion, so Naruto often just avoided talking about it. Even if his friends were constantly complaining about it. Speaking of his friends…

"Yo! Naruto, over here!" Kiba called, waving his arm sporadically. Naruto gave a wave back as he made his way over to the group. As usual, it consisted of Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Shikamaru. His only friends in this crazy world. No matter what had happened, they all had been there for each other. Kiba's pranks still happened, Ino still taunted everyone, Sakura was still strong-headed and Shikamaru was still as lazy as ever. It was always comforting to know that they never changed. He smiled towards them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Naruto greeted, sitting himself on the grass next to Ino.

"Hey loser" Ino teased, Naruto playfully sticking his tongue out at her in response.

"Pfft, _you're_ the loser" Naruto retorted.

"I think we can all agree that both of you are losers" Sakura joked, Kiba jumping up and making a dramatic pose.

"And that makes me the winner!" Kiba exclaimed, smirking as he confidently folded his arms.

"You do realise you'd have to _actually_ win something, don't you?" Shikamaru commented, causing the group to laugh loudly at Kiba's pouting expression.

"Whatever, you lazy ass!" Kiba yelled back, sitting back down as he got something out of his backpack, "Guys, check this out" Kiba said excitedly, pulling out a weird looking scroll. He gave everyone a mischievous expression. "I bet ya wanna know what I got, huh?" Kiba hummed, Sakura gave him a bored expression before turning to Naruto.

"So how was your night?" Sakura asked, completely ignoring Kiba.

"Pretty good, how about yours?" Naruto responded, purposely keeping the smirk on his face.

"Oi! Didn't ya hear what I just said?!" Kiba exclaimed, waving his arms around in an aggravated manner.

"Did you hear? They said spring is coming early this year" Ino piped up, joining in on the fun. Shikamaru stayed out of it as usual. Kiba gave out an annoyed huff before turning his head to the side.

"Fine! Maybe I _won't_ share this super, secret Uchiha scroll…" Kiba trailed off, everyone snapped their heads towards him in shock.

"What?!" Ino gasped.

"How did you get your hands on that?" Shikamaru questioned, just as surprised as everyone else. Kiba smirked.

"Ohhh, so _now_ you guys want to know" Kiba sang out haughtily, Naruto frowned immediately.

"No" Naruto refused, shaking his head, "We _don't_ want to know, if you get caught with that then who knows what's going to happen?" Naruto pointed out, he had his family to care about, even if he was only 12, he had seen enough people taken away to fear for their safety. Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you the _least_ bit curious?" Kiba prompted, slowly waving it in Naruto's face. Though Sakura just snatched it from his grip, "Hey!" Kiba complained as Sakura opened it, seeing a family tree of sorts.

"This…is just some family tree" Sakura noted, Ino scoffed.

"Oh wow, how _exciting_ " Ino remarked sarcastically, disappointed with the lack of scandal. Kiba scowled and took it back.

" _No_ " Kiba hissed, pointing at the empty boxes, "It's a layout for the Uchiha means of production" Kiba explained. The Uchiha means of production just meant all the clothing, food and other items that were created under the Uchiha name; the type you could get with the tokens. "Look, it shows who has direct access to all the good stuff!" Kiba stated excitedly, their eyes going over some of the recognisable Uchiha figures.

"Fugaku, Hikari, Kaito, Aiko…" Sakura listed off, "What does this have to do with anything? Seriously, why are you grinning like that?" Sakura questioned, Kiba pointed to a specific name.

"Check it out" Kiba instructed, everyone looked at the name.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" Shikamaru read aloud, raising an eyebrow, "What about him?" Shikamaru questioned, Naruto stared at the name with some discomfort, but mostly ignored it.

"Okay, I got an idea-"

"No" Naruto shot down, Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"I haven't even said it yet!" Kiba whined.

"You want to try to take advantage of the fact that Sasuke can get us quality goods" Sakura stated, Kiba shut his mouth, but nodded after a few moments.

"C'mon, guys! Imagine what we could get with Sasuke as our friend!" Kiba encouraged, but Ino shook her head.

"The second the coup happened, he stopped being our friend" Ino remarked, Kiba shrugged.

"So? Naruto used to be his _best friend_ , he could easily-"

"No" Naruto refused once more, "I…we've not been friends since we were kids, the last time we saw each other was when they took over" Naruto explained before once again looking at Sasuke's name. "Besides, we've both moved on" Naruto muttered.

"Why the fuck are you being so dramatic?" Kiba probed, which wasn't a complete exaggeration. Naruto was usually full of energy and often his personality was silly. He had matured due to the seriousness of the situation Konoha was in, though his childishness hadn't suffered at all. Naruto gave him a small glare before Sakura spoke.

"Look, he's not going to do it, so let's just drop it before we get caught" Sakura stated, but Kiba just gave her an accusing finger.

"I thought you of all people would be for this! Your mom's gotten sicker, right?" Kiba reminded, causing Sakura to scowl at him.

"Shut it, dog face!" Ino snapped, knowing how sensitive the topic of Sakura's mother was. Ever since she got sick, it had always been like that. Though Sakura didn't tell him that it got even worse. He turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Naruto questioned, Sakura averted her eyes and shrugged.

"Didn't want to bother you with it" Sakura mumbled, Naruto frowned.

"Sakura…do you need the medicine again?" Naruto asked quietly, Sakura's silence was enough of an answer. Naruto sighed and looked back down at Sasuke's name. "It would help, wouldn't it?" Naruto muttered, Kiba went straight into action.

"Exactly! Besides, we could all use some new stuff, I mean, the free food is good and all, but quality clothing is hard to trade for these days" Kiba reasoned, "Also, we probably wouldn't have to be walking on eggshells all the time!" Kiba pointed out, Naruto wasn't expecting the conversation to escalate so quickly. From a simple hello to discussions on how to scam his old best friend. Naruto sighed.

"I'll…think about it" Naruto replied, Kiba nodded before he went on another rant. Naruto didn't concentrate on that and could only think about Sasuke. Was he really gonna go through with this? It went against everything he had been taught. It would be dishonest, deceitful, and dangerous. Something that he didn't want to be. Though the idea of his friend's suffering because of something he could stop…that was something he didn't want even more. So if he agreed to this, how would he even pull it off? That sort of thing would take a lot of planning…but if he was going to do that, then he would need to prepare. Naruto got up from his spot, "I'll be back, I'm getting a notepad" Naruto stated.

"Got something to trade?" Shikamaru asked, Naruto nodded as he revealed his pouch of metals.

"It'll do for now if I act sweet" Naruto answered, he walked away with his head in the clouds. Wondering how he could go about this. Though he was too lost in his head to know that the plan had already taken place by accident. He roughly bumped into a stranger and fell. The weight of some packages falling on him and winding him. "Ouch!" Naruto complained, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Oi, watch it" A voice spoke in annoyance, Naruto opened his mouth to apologise, but was instantly silenced by what he saw. Sasuke was standing there. Patting himself off.

Shit.

 **Chapter two is out and ready! So what do you guys think? Review and the next may be coming out sooner than you think!**

 **What do you think will happen next chapter? Leave your thoughts and the closest one will get a big shoutout! Moshi Moshi!**


End file.
